


Quien no se atreve a tomar la espina

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley es humano (?), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Reencarnación, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: Ya había desperdiciado demasiado sacrificando el aquí y ahora en el altar del pasado. Ellos tenían tan poco tiempo.AU, series. Diez años. No es suficiente. Es todo lo que tienen. Aziraphale intenta aferrarse a cada momento.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 3





	Quien no se atreve a tomar la espina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466338) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



_Noviembre 2008_

Fue difícil dejar a Crowley, aunque fueran sólo unas pocas horas, pero Crowley insistió, claramente avergonzado -quizá, incluso, un poco humillado- por el estado en el que se encontraba el día anterior. Había dormido diez horas durante la noche, con Aziraphale recostado tranquilamente a su lado, asegurándose de que no soñara en absoluto. Esta mañana casi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por la manera vacilante en que sus ojos seguían deslizándose hacia Aziraphale, como si tuviera miedo de parpadear y descubrir que se había ido.

Esas miradas resonaban a través de Aziraphale como una campana quebrada, como una acusación. Él debería haber sabido -debería haber entendido, en el momento en que regresó y vio a Crowley de nuevo, que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso-, que había dejado sus huellas impresas muy profundamente, incluso en ese corto tiempo. Debería haber sabido cuánto daño había causado, debería haberse dado cuenta, mucho antes, de cómo había trastornado a Crowley con miedo. Debería haberlo besado semanas atrás -quizá _meses-_ , en lugar de esperar que él hiciera el primer movimiento, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado.

La librería todavía estaba sumida en el caos, libros de profecía y magia regados por doquier, ¿y que había encontrado después de tres días de investigación? Nada, excepto más preguntas y el recuerdo de Crowley derrumbándose en sus brazos. Tres días sin una palabra. Nada, para un ángel. Nada, para Crowley, alguna vez. ¿Para un humano? Insufrible. Injusto. _Cruel._

No volvería a suceder.

Aziraphale chasqueó los dedos. Los libros regresaron a la habitación secreta, oculta detrás del estante abatible, sus notas y diarios a sus cajas secretas. Si iba a encontrar alguna respuesta, no sería allí, no en esas palabras que ya había leído tantas veces durante los últimos siglos. Sus libros le habían fallado antes, ¿por qué pensó que tendría éxito esta vez?

Quizá, pensó, con una rígida honestidad que no venía a él con frecuencia, sólo había querido aislarse del mundo hasta que la angustia de la comprensión hubiera pasado. La conmoción de darse cuenta que, de alguna forma, Crowley había retenido algunos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas y de conocer demasiado bien qué clase de horrores acechaban en éstos. De temer que fuera su culpa, que fuera su presencia en la vida de Crowley lo que estaba desencadenando estos sueños. De sentirse destrozado, arrastrado por la desesperada esperanza de que Crowley recordara _más_ y la plegaria silenciosa de que nunca lo hiciera.

Había una puerta en la pared trasera de la librería que actualmente conducía a un armario de escobas. Aziraphale se preguntó si alguna vez lo había abierto cuando Crowley estaba presente. Esperaba que no. Respiró hondo y pensó en el apartamento de Crowley encima de la florería. Cuando abrió la puerta, había escaleras que llevaban a un conjunto de habitaciones que no existían hace un momento.

Se removió por el lugar durante mucho tiempo, tratando de que pareciera habitado, tratando de recordar qué cosas usaban los humanos. Había hecho una lista durante la noche, mientras Crowley dormía, que apartó para detallar el contenido de su baño y cocina. Todos los utensilios para cocinar (y no debían verse demasiado nuevos y sin usar), los ingeniosos electrodomésticos modernos para calentar, enfriar, mezclar y limpiar, la rasuradora por la que tendría que crear el hábito de pretender usarla, el cepillo de dientes con las pequeñas y extrañas protuberancias de goma en su parte posterior.

El apartamento era un poco pequeño para dos personas. Lo amplió, asegurándose de que hubiera suficiente espacio en la sala para que Crowley pudiera estar en un rincón, como solía hacer en su apartamento cuando se mudaron por primera vez a Londres, a principios del siglo XIX. La aflicción se arrastró a través de él; la hizo a un lado. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado sacrificando el aquí y ahora en el altar del pasado. Ellos tenían tan poco tiempo.

Hizo el baño ancho y lujoso. Hubo un tiempo en el que había disfrutado bañarse, cuando aún se hacía a la luz de las velas y los sirvientes acarreaban agua caliente de la cocina. Era mucho más fácil ahora. Todo era mucho más fácil ahora; eran tan inteligentes, los humanos, tan maravillosamente inventivos e infinitamente imaginativos.

(¿Por qué alguien querría terminarlo cuando recién comenzaba? Había _más_ , aún mucho más por venir. Era un _desperdicio_. Era un _crimen._ Era… era el Gran Plan y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.)

Hizo la cama de la forma en que recordaba que a Crowley le había gustado: ancha, alta y con un colchón que no era demasiado rígido ni demasiado blando. Ya nadie tenía cuatro postes, ¿cierto? Una pena, siempre le había gustado la forma en que cerrar las cortinas se sentía como ser envuelto en cálidas alas.

Pasó todo el día en ello, yendo de habitación en habitación, trabajando en los detalles: necesidades, comodidades, lujos. Cosas para Crowley, que de inmediato se dio cuenta que sería inapropiado tenerlas ya a la mano y las quitó con un suspiro. Después podría traerlas de vuelta. Intentó poner una televisión, pero no sabía qué hacer con los cables, así que la sustituyó con un set de radio. Crowley ya pensaba que era anticuado; además, siempre había preferido escuchar antes que mirar.

Para cuando terminó, Aziraphale estaba cansado de una manera que no había estado en años, pero había un zumbido de placer debajo, el cansancio del trabajo duro por una recompensa que valía la pena. No solía crear cosas de la nada, no podía recordar la última vez que había puesto tanto esfuerzo y cuidado en algo que no fueran sus libros, pero cuando pensó que sería capaz de invitar a Crowley allí, de asegurarse que entendiera que era allí donde él pertenecía, aún no parecía suficiente.

Miró hacia la mesita en el centro de la sala. Con un pensamiento, un jarrón de vidrio cortado apareció. Aziraphale lo miró por un largo tiempo. Luego bajó a la tienda y levantó el teléfono.

Crowley respondió al segundo timbre, como si hubiera agarrado su celular en el momento en que vio el nombre de Aziraphale. Aziraphale respiró con cuidado.

—Cuando vengas esta noche —dijo, orgulloso de que su voz no vacilara— ¿podrías traer flores?

Crowley hizo un sonido sorprendido que evolucionó a una risa.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso. —Aziraphale pudo escuchar su sonrisa—. ¿Algo en particular?

Aziraphale cerró sus ojos.

—Rosas —dijo.

* * *

_Agosto 2009_

—Pensé que podríamos salir a algún lado, mañana por la noche —dijo Crowley, en ese tono demasiado casual que Aziraphale habría notado de inmediato si no hubiera estado tan absorto en un lindo librito de poesía que encontró en un puesto del mercado—. Ver una obra. Cenar en algún lugar agradable.

—Si quieres —respondió Aziraphale distraídamente, inclinando la página hacia la luz para que pudiera captar los ligeros trazos de letras a lápiz en el margen. Alguien había intentado escribir su propio poema de amor, se había rendido en desesperación y había borrado el grafito de la página, pero había dejado las hendiduras de sus amorosas palabras—. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver en particular?

La indecisión fue suficiente para captar su atención. Crowley estaba desparramado sobre el otro extremo del sofá de la forma en que usualmente lo hacía, con los pies sin estar sobre el regazo de Aziraphale pero preparado para invadir su espacio a la menor invitación. Estaba mirando al techo con una estudiada indiferencia que significaba que, en realidad, estaba bastante nervioso. Aziraphale repentinamente perdió el interés en el libro.

—Están presentando _Mucho Ruido_ de nuevo —dijo Crowley—. Pensé que podríamos... bueno, es, ya sabes, ya ha pasado un año...

Aziraphale pensó que sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras luchaba desesperadamente por alinear fechas y horas y la ridícula _velocidad_ a la que iba todo. Crowley finalmente arriesgó una mirada hacia su rostro y, lo que sea que vio allí, provocó esa horrible mirada de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Se sentó de repente, girándose para poner sus pies de vuelta en el suelo y (por pura coincidencia, por supuesto) ocultar su rostro revisando su teléfono.

—Olvídalo, es extraño querer celebrar...

—No, no lo es —dijo Aziraphale, dejando a un lado el libro y deseando que el temblor de sus dedos se calmara—. Simplemente... me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Realmente ha pasado un año entero?

Se deslizó por el sofá, presionó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Crowley y sintió que la tensión se disipaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se curaran estas heridas que Aziraphale había dejado? ¿Alguna vez lo harían? ¿O era más que sólo sus errores en esta vida? ¿De alguna forma Crowley cargaba con las cicatrices de todas las otras veces que Aziraphale lo había lastimado tan terriblemente?

Crowley aún soñaba. Una o dos veces había tenido pesadillas horribles, pero Aziraphale puso fin a eso; mientras estuviera al lado de Crowley, él nunca volvería a sufrir así. No podía hacer mucho en las noches que no compartían una cama, pero ahora eran pocas y distanciadas entre sí y, aunque Aziraphale siempre había pensado que dormir era una pérdida de tiempo, atesoraba cada momento en que podía yacer tranquilamente con Crowley en sus brazos, pudiendo fingir que siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

Todavía no sabía que significaba que esos fragmentos de las vidas pasadas de Crowley regresaran en sus sueños. Sus vidas humanas, nunca pareció soñar acerca de nada _antes_. Sin recuerdos de su verdadera forma, nada acerca de alas o escamas o sus propios ojos de pupilas verticales, o de todas las veces que se habían encontrado, o de todas las veces que se habían separado. Nunca soñó con el Globe, nunca con Roma, nunca con el Jardín.

La única excepción era el tatuaje en su mejilla, nunca había estado allí en ninguna de sus vidas pasadas y Aziraphale apenas se había atrevido a preguntar al respecto. Cuando lo hizo, Crowley se mostró reacio a responder pero, finalmente, suspiró con la resignación de alguien que había tratado de explicarlo antes y nunca lo había logrado.

—Lo vi en alguna parte, cuando tenía 17. Y sólo pensé que…simplemente era _correcto_. Necesitaba estar aquí mismo. —Le había dado un golpecito a la serpiente enroscada con cariño—. Suena loco, lo sé.

_—Es_ correcto —había respondido Aziraphale, siguiendo la tinta con su dedo índice y Crowley había contenido el aliento, mirándolo asombro y alivio—. Es exactamente correcto.

Ahora, se inclinó hacia él y colocó sus labios sobre el tatuaje, escuchó a Crowley suspirar, con los últimos trazos de ansiedad desvaneciéndose.

—¿Supongo que tienes entradas? —preguntó Aziraphale, sonriendo por la manera en que Crowley se había sonrojado sólo un poco—. Y una reservación para cenar, probablemente.

—Sólo si quieres...

—Sí quiero. —Aziraphale se inclinó y lo besó apropiadamente, presionando amor y seguridad contra sus labios, aferrándose al momento, tratando de no pensar más allá—. Por supuesto que quiero.

Aun así, no pudo apartar por completo el implacable susurro en lo profundo de su mente: _U_ _n año menos. Faltan diez._

* * *

_Junio 2010_

Aziraphale se sorprendió de lo reacio que estaba Crowley para conducir el Bentley. Había asumido que sólo se lo daría, devolviendo el auto a su legítimo dueño, pero no había pensado en el delicado equilibrio de las sensibilidades humanas en torno al valor monetario. No era como si Crowley no _quisiera_ tomar el volante -Aziraphale prácticamente podía ver sus dedos retorcerse cada vez que conducían a cualquier lugar-, pero estaba igualmente preocupado por dañar un auto tan valioso y Aziraphale no podía explicar que estaba, literalmente, bajo protección divina.

Finalmente persuadió a Crowley de tomar el asiento del conductor al alegar un dolor de cabeza el día en que iban a revisar la antigua casa de sus padres. Crowley los sacó del centro de Londres con tal nerviosismo que Aziraphale tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sugerirle que fueran un poco más rápido, pero una vez que estuvieron en la autopista empezó a relajarse, fundiéndose en el asiento como si hubiera sido hecho para él.

(Se preguntaba si así había sido. Nunca supo la historia completa, en 1941, y ahora nunca lo haría.)

—Estará hecha un desastre —dijo Crowley mientras adelantaba suavemente a una caravana que andaba muy despacio en el carril central—. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo. Será menos una encantadora casa de campo y más uno de esos episodios realmente malos de Hoarders.1

—Estoy seguro de que he visto cosas peores.

Crowley hizo un sonido de molestia. A Aziraphale le habría gustado hacer muchas preguntas acerca de su niñez, de sus padres, pero no se atrevía. Crowley podría empezar a hacer sus propias preguntas y, hasta el momento, Aziraphale se las había arreglado para evitar ese tema en particular. Mientras ambos trataran a la familia como un tema que estaba fuera de los límites, no tendría que mentir.

—¿De verdad no has regresado desde...? 

—¿Desde el funeral? Nop. No tenía ganas.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana hacia el paisaje. Se sentía bien no estar conduciendo. Nunca lo disfrutó demasiado, pero se sentía como un deber seguir manteniendo el Bentley en marcha. Una gran silueta giraba en el cielo, estiró el cuello y alcanzó a ver unas alas de color rojo óxido volando en el borde.

—Es maravilloso volver a verlos aquí —murmuró.

—¿Hmm?

—Los milanos rojos. Solían estar por todos lados, ¿sabes? Particularmente en las ciudades. La mayoría son carroñeros. Ayudaban a mantener las calles limpias de carroña y otras cosas de ese estilo. Pero las personas los trataban como plaga y luego ya no quedaba ninguno. Hasta el programa de reintroducción.

Crowley se rio y lanzó a Aziraphale una mirada cariñosa.

—Siempre lo haces sonar como si fuera una anécdota personal cuando hablas de ese tipo de cosas —lo molestó.

Aziraphale emitió un sonido evasivo, analizando rápidamente la conversación en su mente para verificar que no hubiera nada escandaloso. Era muy difícil mantener el ritmo de qué debía recordar y qué no, qué había pasado hace una década y qué había pasado hace más de un siglo. Recordaba a los milanos peleándose por la basura en las sucias ciudades. De hecho, recordaba cuando todavía había lobos en el bosque.

Cuanto más conducía Crowley, más confiado y cómodo se veía. Aziraphale lo observaba, plenamente unas veces y encubiertamente otras, sonriendo ante la manera en que acariciaba distraídamente partes del auto, como si fuera una mascota muy querida. Fingiría tantos dolores de cabeza como fueran necesarios para hacer de esto un acuerdo permanente.

Su destino era sorprendentemente pintoresco; por la apatía de Crowley, Aziraphale había pensado que sería un poco como un barrio bajo, pero la villa de Tadfield era encantadora bajo la luz del sol del verano, tan perfecta como una postal.

—Así que, ¿aquí fue donde creciste? —preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Crowley emitió una expresión amarga mientras navegaba a través del centro de la villa.

—Por Dios, no —murmuró—. ¿Me puedes imaginar corriendo por el lugar con los niños locales como los Famous Five2? No, crecí en una zona urbana en Swindon. Mis padres se mudaron aquí después de que me fui. Cuando ya no los estaba deteniendo, ¿sabes? De llevar el tipo de vida que ellos querían.

La amargura cortó la leche, Aziraphale se lamentaba por él. Se había dado cuenta que había otro patrón: en todas las vidas de Crowley (o, al menos, en las que había estado cerca), no creía que Crowley hubiera tenido padres amorosos alguna vez. Se preguntaba si eso significaba algo o simplemente era mala suerte.

(Se había tomado el tiempo de realizar un tipo diferente de investigación en el último año, más o menos. Buscaba registros de nacimiento y árboles genealógicos, archivos en línea, leyendo viejos censos. Confirmó lo que por largo tiempo había sospechado: cada vez que Crowley moría en el pasado, había renacido un año después, siendo aparentemente un bebé humano normal con padres humanos normales. Dolía saber, al revisar las fechas, cuan cortas habían sido muchas de sus vidas. Copenhague había sido la más longeva, al final. Aziraphale deseó que hubiera regresado tan sólo una vez, en todas esas décadas después de su partida. Deseaba poder cambiar muchas cosas ahora.)

—Ya llegamos —dijo Crowley, manejando el Bentley hasta una puerta oxidada que había sido colonizada por el seto cercano—. Ugh. Ese no es un buen comienzo.

Sacó un juego de llaves y salió del auto para abrir la reja, mientras Aziraphale miraba hacia la cabaña que se encontraba detrás. Puede que no estuviera en las mejores condiciones, pero podría ser encantadora con algo de trabajo. Vio a Crowley luchar contra la puerta para abrirla, perdiendo una batalla con el seto en el proceso, y sofocó una carcajada.

Crowley volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Había un poco de ligustro atorado en su cabello y tenía el aspecto de un hombre que estaba considerando un herbicidio masivo.

—Debí haber traído mi podadora —murmuró, poniendo el Bentley en marcha y atravesando la puerta cubierta de maleza—. O un lanzallamas.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos darle forma en muy poco tiempo. —Aziraphale frunció el ceño—. ¿Tú _tienes_ un lanzallamas?

—No, pero no se lo digas al seto.

El coche se detuvo en un camino de grava lleno de maleza. Cuando Aziraphale salió, le llamó la atención lo silencioso que estaba todo, sin el zumbido del tráfico ni murmullos de voces, lo limpio que parecía el aire, cuan perfecto día de Junio era aquí.

—Es _agradable_ —espetó Aziraphale, y no se refería a la cabaña, que definitivamente necesitaba muchos arreglos. Se refería al _lugar_ , al pueblo y al campo alrededor. Se sentía amado, con un amor simple y suave como un niño que envuelve en sus brazos regordetes su juguete favorito—. Se siente como un buen lugar para estar.

Crowley miraba alrededor, con el ceño que había estado frunciendo desde que llegaron empezando a desvanecerse.

—Seh —dijo, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para examinar la hiedra que había escalado hasta el techo de la cabaña, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y dejando que el sol bañara su rostro—. Es… mejor de lo que recordaba.

Crowley quería limpiar todo el lugar y venderlo. Aziraphale se preguntó de repente si podría persuadirlo para que se quedara con el lugar. Pensó que le gustaría volver. Quizá pasar los fines de semana del verano aquí, con Crowley. Alejarse de la ciudad por un momento.

—Muy bien. Aquí vamos. —Crowley encontró la llave de la puerta delantera y la abrió—. Prepárate.

—Realmente creo que estás... —La puerta se abrió hasta la mitad e inmediatamente chocó con un montón de ‘algo’ en el pasillo—. Oh querido.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, está bien. —Aziraphale miró más allá, hacia las destartaladas mesas repletas de chucherías, los montones de ropa doblada en cada escalón de la escalera, las pilas de revistas ordenadas pulcramente pero cubiertas de polvo—. Puede que esto nos lleve un tiempo.

Crowley estaba mirando las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo, la mancha de luz dorada entrando por la ventana más cercana.

—Aún así —dijo lentamente—, podría estar bien, ¿no? Recuerdo que era... no sé... más oscuro. Más frío. Más estrecho. Pero con un poco de redecoración...

Aziraphale sonrió, entrelazando el brazo de Crowley con el suyo y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro por un momento.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, queridísimo.

* * *

_Abril 2011_

Cuando Gabriel y Sandalphon entraron en la librería, Aziraphale experimentó un flashback tan poderoso que se encontró clavado en el suelo, incapaz de forzar siquiera una sonrisa en su rostro o pronunciar palabras de bienvenida. Sin quererlo, miró hacia el piano cubierto por la sábana de terciopelo – pero Crowley no estaba ahí esta vez, Crowley no estaba ahí para ver como terminaba.

En un instante, su corazón se volvió piedra y, a la siguiente exhalación, sintió que se quebraba en fragmentos de una fría ira que nunca había conocido en toda su existencia. _No. No de nuevo. No esta vez_. Apretó sus manos en puños y adoptó una expresión suave y de bienvenida.

—¡Aziraphale! —Gabriel tenía su expresión jovial, extendiendo los brazos como para iniciar un abrazo, aunque él nunca pensaría en hacer tal cosa—. ¡Que bueno verte!

—Gabriel —respondió Aziraphale cordialmente—. Saldalphon. ¿A qué debo el placer?

—Trabajo, me temo, no placer —dijo Gabriel con una mueca de complicidad. Echó un vistazo a la tienda—. Quizá podríamos ir...

—No hay nadie más presente en este momento. —Aziraphale agitó una mano y la puerta se cerró con llave, el cartel se volteó a _cerrado_. Podía escuchar la frialdad en su propia voz; rezó para que Gabriel no se diera cuenta—. Puedes hablar libremente.

—Excelente. —Gabriel se detuvo para examinar un set de libros de cocina, luego echó una mirada crítica al resto de la tienda—. Parece ser que tienes más libros que la última vez, Aziraphale.

—Es una desafortunada necesidad al hacer negocios —respondió, luchando por mantener el sarcasmo fuera de sus palabras—. Se vuelve más difícil vender libros si no se tiene ninguno. Es algo humano.

—Humanos —murmuró Sandalphon, con el confortable desdén de alguien que sólo los había visto de lejos y los ha aplastado como hormigas sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Como sea —dijo Gabriel, juntando sus manos en un aplauso y frotándolas entre sí como si quisiera encender un fuego—. No vinimos a charlar. Hemos recibido información sobre el paradero del Anticristo.

Aziraphale tragó saliva contra una ola de pavor.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, parece que el Infierno ha hecho arreglos para que sea adoptado por embajador estadounidense. Justo aquí, en Londres. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

_¿Que podría matarlo y poner un alto a todo esto?_ La idea pasó por la mente de Aziraphale en un instante, sorprendiéndolo con su simplicidad y su lógica fría y aguda. _Saca al niño del juego y todo se desmoronará, ¿no es así?_

Tuvo que tomar un respiro firme, horrorizado consigo mismo, incapaz de dejar de pensar en eso.

—¿Qué significa, Gabriel?

_—Significa_ que estás perfectamente posicionado para vigilar las cosas, Aziraphale. Por supuesto, el Infierno ya tiene agentes dentro de la familia, asegurándose de que crezca malvado y todo eso. Ahora, es su derecho, no podría decir que no lo es, pero no queremos que esos agentes se pasen de la raya mientras tanto, ¿no es así? Debemos mantenernos al pendiente, no hay excusa para holgazanear sólo porque el mundo se está acabando, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Aziraphale distante—. Supongo que no.

—¡Excelente! —Gabriel le dio una palmada en el hombro. Aziraphale trató de no retroceder—. Asi que debes mantenerlos bajo vigilancia, asegúrate que no se sientan demasiado cómodos; nos mantendrás al tanto del progreso del muchacho. No debería ser un problema hasta su onceavo cumpleaños. ¿Comprendes?

Aziraphale asintió con la cabeza.

—Te haremos saber si eres necesario para algo más. —Gabriel se dio la vuelta para irse—. Asegúrate de tener tus reportes a tiempo. Estamos bajo un horario aquí.

—Por supuesto —respondió Aziraphale—. No pensaría otra cosa.

Les abrió la puerta con un gesto y los vio partir. Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo, tanto que, antes de que se diera cuenta, Crowley estaba llegando, refunfuñando para si mismo mientras hacía malabares con dos bolsas de compras y un aloe vera de aspecto enfermizo que probablemente estaba a punto de unirse a las demás plantas rescatadas que se habían instalado en el departamento de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale se estaba moviendo antes de que diera alguna orden consciente a sus pies. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Crowley tan fuertemente que escucho un jadeo de sorpresa; enterró su rostro en el cuello de Crowley y cerró los ojos, inhalándolo, sintiendo el latir de su corazón en el pecho.

—¿Aziraphale? ¿Estás bien? —Las bolsas golpearon el suelo y hubo un sonido raspado, como si el aloe vera hubiera sido empujado dentro del estante más cercano. Los brazos de Crowley lo rodearon y lo acercaron más a él—. ¿Qué pasó?

_Ellos no me alejarán de ti de nuevo._

—Un par de… conocidos decidieron pasar por aquí —dijo Aziraphale, inspirando hondo, dejando que el familiar aroma lo calmara—. No les tengo mucho cariño. Me han dejado un poco molesto.

Crowley besó su cabello, acariciando calmadamente su espalda.

—¿Necesitas que les dé una paliza por ti?

Aziraphale resopló sin gracia en su cuello.

—¿Tú?

—Deberías ver lo que estos nudillos pueden hacer en una pelea.

Aziraphale se echó a reír, alzando su cabeza lo suficiente para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de Crowley.

—No ayudaría —suspiró—. Pero aprecio la oferta.

* * *

_Mayo 2012_

Warlock Dowling era poco más que un mocoso, en opinión de Aziraphale, pero también estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera había cumplido cuatro años y, al menos, no tenía el hábito de invocar fuego del infierno cuando hacía un berrinche.

De hecho, se veía terriblemente ordinario, aún bajo la influencia de la extraña monja satánica que le servía de niñera y del tosco demonio que actuaba como su guardaespaldas. Aziraphale no se atrevía a entrar en la casa, pero observaba al niño jugar en los jardines, lo seguía discretamente cuando su madre lo llevaba de paseo.

Había pasado otro año. Aziraphale aún no decidía qué hacer.

_Él es el Anticristo,_ pensaba Aziraphale, mirando al techo en medio de la noche, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el cabello de Crowley. _Matarlo sería un acto de bondad, sin duda. Para proteger al mundo y a todas las personas que lo habitan._

(Pero no estaba pensando en el mundo, estaba pensando en besar a Crowley por las mañanas hasta que se despertara, en la forma en que empezaría a sonreír incluso antes de abrir sus ojos.)

Y entonces iba a la casa y miraba al niño gritar de alegría mientras su madre lo perseguía por el jardín, miraba la forma en que lo atrapaba y lo acurrucaba contra ella mientras él reía y chillaba. La forma en que la monja, a pesar de todas sus excentricidades y su tendencia a saludar a las personas con un "¡Salve Satán!", lo trataba con bondad y afecto. Incluso el padre del niño, apenas presente en sus vidas a decir verdad, _trataba_ de pasar tiempo con su hijo cuando podía y Warlock claramente lo adoraba e idolatraba, al menos en esta etapa de su vida.

Aziraphale había pensado hacerlo hoy. Iban dar un paseo por el zoológico, no sería difícil arreglar un accidente automovilístico. Miró al niño trepar al auto emocionado, balbuceando sobre monos y loros y pingüinos, apretando su osito de peluche con el pentagrama invertido en la frente.

Se sintió enfermo, frío y abandonado hasta el fondo de su alma. Se dio la vuelta. No sería hoy, entonces. No ahora, cuando el pequeño estaba tan feliz, cuando a su madre se le rompería el corazón al perderlo tan cruel y repentinamente.

(¿Alguna vez _no_ lo haría?)

Aziraphale apenas se dio cuenta que regresaba a la librería. Le había dicho a Crowley que no lo esperara hasta más tarde; Aziraphale supuso que iría a algún otro lugar, se sentaría en un rincón oscuro y pensaría en su propia culpa y cobardía, pero descubrió que sólo quería volver a _casa_. Encontrar a Crowley en el apartamento que bien podría llamarse _nuestro_ ahora, tal vez cocinar la cena o mirar ese programa de televisión con toda la ropa, dejando la elección a un lado por otra noche.

Redujo la velocidad al llegar a la puerta. Podía escuchar música, música de piano. Su corazón pausó y se estremeció. Se detuvo a escuchar por un minuto, luego otro. Le resultaba familiar, pero no podía reconocerla. Con una mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta.

Crowley se detuvo a mitad de una nota, girando con sorpresa y culpa en su rostro.

—Yo... pensé que no volverías hasta...

—¿Haces esto seguido? —preguntó Aziraphale. Crowley estudió su rostro ansiosamente. Aziraphale no sabía qué estaba causando su expresión o qué tanto del caos en su corazón se estaba reflejando en éste—. Me refiero a tocar.

—No... no tan seguido. —Crowley miró hacia las teclas avergonzado—. He estado- um. He estado tomando clases, de hecho. Iba... a sorprenderte. Quizá. Aún no me decido, para ser honesto, no sabía si te gustaría.

—Bueno, considérame sorprendido.

Aziraphale se encontró cruzando el espacio entre ellos. Crowley había desenterrado el taburete que venía con el piano. Había una serpiente tallada asomando por detrás de su rodilla e hizo que lágrimas llenaran sus ojos por lo familiar se veía allí, y lo diferente. Dolía, y se sentía bien, como algo que hubiera sido puesto en su lugar, como algo que hubiera perdido. Cuando llegó al lado de Crowley, se inclinó y lo besó, justo como solía hacerlo cuando el piano era nuevo. Sintió el nerviosismo salir de Crowley al tocarlo. Rara vez estaba presente en estos días, excepto en momentos como estos, donde los fantasmas del pasado se agolpaban entre ellos.

—Me gusta —dijo Aziraphale. ¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando, de todos modos?

Crowley se echó a reír.

—Sólo tú podrías preguntar.

—¿Debería conocerla?

Crowley se movió en el taburete, dejando espacio para que Aziraphale se uniera a él, luego comenzó a tocar lo mismo. Era bueno en ello, observó Aziraphale, sus manos moviéndose fácilmente, sin notas perdidas ni vacilaciones. Debe haber estado tomando clases durante un tiempo, reaprendiendo calmadamente la habilidad que medio recordaba en sus sueños. Una repentina e intensa oleada de amor lo invadió, dejándolo conmocionado. Rodeó la cintura de Crowley con su brazo y observó cómo los dedos bailaban sobre las teclas.

—¿No te suena? —murmuró Crowley. Aziraphale negó con la cabeza—. Honestamente, un día te sentaré y te forzaré a escuchar cada volumen de _Now That’s What I Call Music_ 3 hasta que te pongas al corriente con el resto del siglo.

Aziraphale se echó a reír.

—La conozco —admitió—. Creo que te he visto escuchándola.

Crowley giró la cabeza por un momento para darle un segundo beso en la comisura de sus labios, falló una nota, hizo una mueca y regresó su atención al piano.

—Escucha —dijo Crowley, luego tocó la melodía un poco más fuerte mientras cantaba—. " _I would do anything for love, Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that..._ 4"

Y el mundo dio vueltas, Aziraphale respiró hondo y, por milésima vez, se preguntó si podría siquiera comprender el plan inefable de Dios y sus consecuencias en los confines del mundo.

Crowley dejó de tocar, medio volteándose en el taburete para tocar la mejilla de Aziraphale, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Aziraphale lo miró a los ojos, dorados como la miel y preocupados y llenos de amor. _No los niños_ , recordó el horror en la voz de Crowley, la incredulidad. _No puedes matar niños._

—Te amo —susurró Aziraphale, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Crowley para ocultar sus lágrimas, alivio y desesperación recorriéndolo como agua cayendo en una tina mientras se daba cuenta, de inmediato, que sólo había una opción correcta.

Oh, ese pequeño grito ahogado que Crowley siempre soltaba ante esas palabras, como si no pudiera creerlas, como si no se atreviera a esperar que fueran para él.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró Crowley en el cabello de Aziraphale—. ¿Quieres que toque otra cosa?

—Quiero que toques absolutamente todo lo que has aprendido —respondió fervientemente—. Y que practiques aquí cuando quieras.

—No está tan lejos —admitió Crowley, besando su oreja y después dejándolo ir—. Me he mantenido alejado de lo clásico, para ser honesto. Pero estuve probando esto…

Se acercó a las teclas nuevamente y comenzó a tocar. No estaba tan confiado como lo había estado con la otra pieza, pero Aziraphale la reconoció a los pocos compases y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de ponerse al corriente con este siglo?

—Shhh, sé que esta te gusta.

Aziraphale apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley, cerró sus ojos y escuchó el suave ritmo de _A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square._ 5

Pensó en Warlock Dowling volviendo cansado y emocionado de su visita al zoológico. Pensó en su niñera alistándolo para ir a dormir, en su madre entrando a darle las buenas noches, en sus sueños infantiles de superhéroes y dinosaurios. Pensó en los años pasando, en el mundo girando inadvertidamente hacia su destino. No importaba qué tan fuerte se aferrara a Crowley; al final, le sería arrancado.

_Pero no puedo hacerlo. No voy a hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti. Lo lamento, mi amor. Lamento incluso haberlo considerado._

* * *

_Septiembre 2013_

Sicilia era un paraíso a finales del verano, con el feroz calor de agosto menguando en brisas gentiles y frías noches.

Observó a Crowley, buscando cualquier signo de reconocimiento, pero todo lo que vio fue deleite en la adorable villa que habían rentado, placer en el vino, la comida y el aire perfumado; y amor, siempre amor, acariciando a Aziraphale como el cálido mar que sube y baja en la playa de guijarros debajo de los acantilados.

¿Alguna vez habrían llegado a esto, se preguntaba, si Crowley no hubiera sido sumergido dentro de estas vidas humanas en repetición? Oh, no era como si no hubiera sentido el profundo afecto que Crowley le tenía desde antes, el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos durante cinco milenios y medio. No era como si no supiera, muy en el fondo, que Crowley le importaba mucho más que nadie ni nada en toda la creación. No era como si no lo hubiera reconocido, en su alma, por lo que era, y hubiera pasado años, siglos, tratando de entender cómo podía haber amor entre un ángel y un demonio.

Pero nunca había sido seguro reconocerlo por su verdadero nombre, pasar más de unas pocas horas en compañía del otro, abandonar su cuidadosa fachada de aliados por conveniencia. Quizá no era seguro ahora, nunca había sido seguro para Aziraphale el alcanzar y tocar la existencia mortal de Crowley, no cuando los humanos eran tan frágiles y el Cielo tan despiadado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensarlo dos veces, demasiado tarde para hacer algo más que aferrarse contra la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Él se preguntaba. Se preguntaba si alguna vez conocería el deleite de besar a Crowley, la alegría de tenerlo cerca, el placer feroz y el abandono indefenso de hacer el amor. Las simples cosas que resultaban del pasar los días juntos, la comprensión sin palabras y la suave forma de una vida compartida. Se preguntaba qué significaría para su alma que no quisiera renunciar a esto, que si le dieran la opción de regresar y prevenir lo que sea que hubiera pasado hace tantos siglos, dudaría.

Pero entonces, algunas veces, miraba a Crowley al otro lado de la habitación y el anhelo se apoderaba de él, ahogado y afilado en su garganta, de que Crowley levantara la vista y que sus ojos fueran azufrados como serpiente y maliciosos y sabios. De que lo escuchara decir _ángel_ , con todos esos siglos detrás. De que lo escuchara decir _también te extrañé._

Crowley sí que levantó la vista, y si sus ojos eran demasiado humanos, al menos contenían una cierta promesa de malicia y el suave brillo de los cinco años que había pasado junto a Aziraphale.

—El sol se está poniendo —dijo Crowley, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado encorvado, acercándose para pasar brazos perezosos alrededor de los hombros de Aziraphale y arrancarle el libro de las manos—. Podríamos ir a nadar al atardecer.

—Eso suena encantador. Sólo buscaré mi traje de baño...

—Oh, no estoy seguro de que lo necesites —murmuró Crowley, besando su cuello con la suficiente intención para que Aziraphale contuviera el aliento—. Después de todo, es un lugar bastante privado.

—¿Estás tratando de tentarme a una especie de atrevido coqueteo al aire libre?

—¿Está funcionando?

Sus labios estaban justo al lado del oído de Aziraphale, sus dientes rozaban suavemente la línea de su mandíbula. Aziraphale se estremeció, cerrando sus ojos y riendo sin aliento.

—Sí, cariño, está funcionando.

* * *

_Diciembre 2014_

Tadfield habría sido un hermoso lugar para pasar la Navidad bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero el hecho de que parecía haber algún extraño microclima que aseguraba días de invierno frescos y claros y una perfecta capa de nieve lo convertía en el único lugar en el que Aziraphale quería estar en esta época del año. Eso, y la forma en que el pueblo lo hacía sentir, la cálida y acogedora aura protectora, la sensación de regresar a un lugar de amor. No alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que le daba tal potencia, tal intensidad, pero estar ahí tranquilizaba su corazón cuando le dolía mientras estaba a punto de romperse, aliviaba su pena cuando se encontraba contando los días para el fin del mundo.

La cabaña era un lugar completamente diferente, completamente suyo ahora, desde el jardín en donde Crowley había decidido trasplantar sus manzanos antes de que fueran demasiado grandes como para ser movidos, al estudio lleno de libros que tenía el sillón de cuero desgastado favorito de Aziraphale, hasta la cocina en donde habían prendido fuego al pavo la primera vez que habían intentado cocinar una cena de Navidad adecuada. El árbol que habían seleccionado del centro de jardinería cercano (y que, como siempre, no se veía tan grande cuando estaba rodeado por sus compañeros como cuando intentaban hacerlo pasar por la puerta), brillaba con luces de colores y oropel dorado. Para alivio de Aziraphale, Crowley nunca había intentado poner un ángel en la punta; en su lugar, tenían una delicada estrella plateada tridimensional que Crowley había encontrado en un paquete sin abrir mientras limpiaba las pertenencias de sus padres y había decidido conservarla.

El golpe en la puerta en temporada navideña ya era tradicional para entonces; Aziraphale ya tenía listas las tazas de chocolate caliente. Crowley siempre se quejaba de lo cursi que era todo el asunto, pero ya estaba en la puerta antes del segundo golpe y Aziraphale veía con cuánto cariño sonreía a la colección de gorros con borlas en el umbral de su puerta.

—Oh, no, ¿han vuelto? —gimió Crowley, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una mueca exagerada—. ¿Recuerdan todas las palabras de _Away in a Manger_ este año?

—Tenemos _libros_ —exclamó Wensleydale orgullosamente. Aziraphale pensó que sus gafas eran aún más grandes y redondas que la última vez que lo habían visto—. ¡Poque somos gandes y ‘ntendemos las palabas ahora!

—Algunas —murmuró Brian, lanzando una mirada dudosa a su libro de villancicos, que ya estaba descolorido y ligeramente dañado por el paso de los años, muy parecido a algo al que se le había derramado una bebida gaseosa—. Mi mamá todavía no me dice qué es una virgen.

El señor Young –quien aparentemente había sacado la varita más corta este año como el Adulto Acompañante–, tosió precipitadamente.

—Ahora, niños...

_—Um_ —dijo Pepper con un ceño tan feroz que en el pasado había hecho pausar incluso a Aziraphale—. _Disculpe._

—Perdón, perdón… quise decir, ahora, niños y niña6, se supone que deberían estar cantando, no hablándole al señor Crowley.

Aziraphale llegó a la puerta con la bandeja de tazas y la colocó en la mesita auxiliar que Crowley (aunque nunca lo admitiría) había colocado en el pasillo hace un par de años exactamente con ese propósito.

Aziraphale usualmente se las daba antes del cuarto villancico, pensando que necesitaban tiempo para enfriarse, aunque en realidad no tenía reparos en asegurarse de que el chocolate estuviera a la temperatura perfecta cuando estuviera en las pequeñas manos ansiosas.

—Lo hemos estado esperando toda la semana —dijo Aziraphale de manera alentadora (y sincera; había escuchado mejores interpretaciones de la música navideña que cuatro voces chillonas que seguían cayendo fuera de tiempo, pero ninguna le producía tanto deleite como esta)—. Vamos, ¿qué va primero?

Tres de los pequeños miraron al cuarto. Adam Young no era alto para ser un niño de seis años, y su cara redonda y sus rizos eran apenas imponentes pero, de alguna forma, los demás siempre lo miraban para que les diera instrucciones.

—While Shepherds Watched —dijo Adam firmemente—. Pero con las palabras adecuadas, ¿entendieron?

—¿Qué? ¿Sin el lavado de calcetines7? —dijo Crowley, guiñando un ojo a Brian—. Qué lástima.

Tuvieron un comienzo un poco en falso y Aziraphale estaba casi seguro de que escuchó algunas palabras inventadas allí, pero eso podría ser sólo Pepper, quien ocasionalmente tenía opiniones firmes sobre la pronunciación de las palabras y no se inmutaba cuando el resto del mundo estaba en desacuerdo.

(Aziraphale siempre se había esforzado por no reírse con este, sobre todo porque sabía cuanto lo _odiaba_ Gabriel. El nacimiento de Cristo realmente no había sucedido en absoluto de la forma en que los humanos lo habían estado contando durante dos milenios y una forma infalible de irritar a Gabriel era indagar inocentemente sobre la diferencia entre Belén y Babilonia).

_Away in a Manger_ fue el siguiente, cantado con quizá más entusiasmo de lo estrictamente necesario para la suave melodía, luego _Jingle Bells_ , luego _Ding Dong Merrily On High_ , que sufrió un ligero problema porque ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente cuándo dejar de cantar la parte de _gloria_. Crowley estaba temblando para tratar de contener la risa cuando el señor Young intervino.

Aziraphale les entregó el chocolate caliente, completado con mini malvaviscos y un bastón de caramelo de menta en cada taza. Hubo una ronda de gracias murmurados y luego sorbidos agradecidos. Crowley sacó una botella de whisky de algún lugar y la levantó mientras los niños estaban distraídos; el señor Young aceptó agradecido la adición a su propia taza.

(Era más joven que Crowley pero, de alguna manera, era difícil pensar en él como _Arthur_. Era un hombre que había nacido para ser un señor).

Era perfecto y era tan terriblemente frágil y fugaz y, en medio de toda esta simple alegría, de observar en secreto la manera gentil en que Crowley se burlaba de los niños, la forma en que se reían de él y tiraban de sus mangas para llamar su atención, que Aziraphale sintió un dolor como una mano helada apretando su corazón.

_Quedan cinco años. ¿Cómo ha pasado ya tanto tiempo?_

Se dio cuenta de que Adam lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, apresuradamente calmó su expresión lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse filtrado.

—¿Qué esperas recibir para Navidad, entonces? —preguntó, una distracción fácil para un niño de seis años.

Los ojos de Adam se iluminaron y respiró hondo.

_—Quiero_ —comenzó—, un dinosaurio que realmente ruja y una lámpara que haga estrellas en el techo y una _espada láser_ y _patines_ y un _perrito_ y un...

—El _quiero_ nunca lo consigue, Adam —le amonestó el Sr. Young con un suspiro y una mueca—. Ahora, recuerda, hablamos de _expectativas realistas_...

Adam miró a su padre con ojos grandes y esperanzados, la imagen de un niño que nunca había conocido una expectativa realista que no hubiera podido mejorar con un poco de imaginación.

Crowley captó los ojos de Aziraphale, luciendo demasiado complacido consigo mismo, y Aziraphale le lanzó una mirada burlada, porque sí, de acuerdo, él _había_ cuestionado la compra del paquete de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad y Crowley _había_ insistido en que serían el regalo perfecto para Adam.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo Aziraphale, dejando su taza y dirigiéndose hacia el árbol en la sala de estar—. Creo que tenemos algo aquí para cada uno de ustedes...

En todos sus años en la Tierra, había traído innumerables bendiciones a los necesitados y esperanza a los desesperados, pero Aziraphale estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había traído tanta alegría a nadie como lo hizo al entregarle a un grupo de emocionados niños de seis años un regalo de Nochebuena.

Bueno, quizá eso no fuera del todo cierto. Después de que se fueron y la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, Crowley tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

—Lo juro, todos los años, cuando hacemos esto, casi _brillas_ —murmuró—. Pequeño ángel de Navidad, ¿no es así?

El corazón de Aziraphale se apretó dolorosamente. Consiguió reír, aunque sonó forzado a sus propios oídos.

—No soy tan angelical.

Se le escapó; demasiado honesto, demasiado cansado, demasiado crudo. Crowley empezó a fruncir el ceño, Aziraphale lo jaló contra sí y lo besó hasta que se volvió dócil y ansioso en sus brazos.

Afuera, empezó a nevar.

* * *

_Octubre 2015_

Aziraphale estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido un error ir a Roma. Quería verla de nuevo, quería verla con Crowley a su lado, pero no había contado con la gran cantidad de recuerdos que tenía atados al lugar. Roma había sido _la_ ciudad por mucho tiempo, al menos en esta parte del mundo, y tanto el Cielo como el Infierno habían estado tan preocupados por su religión dominante que él y Crowley se habían encontrado aquí con más frecuencia que en cualquier otro tiempo en su larga historia. Habían comido ostras, más de una vez (Crowley había desarrollado un gusto por ellas, para el deleite de Aziraphale), habían bebido vino, visitado los baños, observado con una especie de fascinación mórbida como, el que fuera alguna vez un gran imperio, se desmoronaba.

Había pensado que disfrutaría llevar a Crowley a sus antiguos espacios, introducirlo de nuevo a todo eso pero, sin esa laguna de recuerdos, la vista parecía disminuida, la ciudad parecía una sombra fatigada de lo que alguna vez fue. La Roma moderna tenía su propio encanto, por supuesto, pero Aziraphale había venido para recorrer los huesos de la antigua Roma, para trazar las venas que alguna vez habían llevado la sangre vital de un imperio y, ahora, se encontró mirando un cadáver.

Crowley parecía bastante contento, pero Aziraphale tenía que cuidar cada palabra y sentía que una tristeza gris y opaca se arrastraba sobre él con cada día que pasaba. Trató de que no se notara, pero se encontró mirando a las ruinas y a los restos que se desvanecían, pensando en cómo todas las ciudades del mundo serían así en poco tiempo.

Había pensado en un plan loco últimamente, algo a lo que le seguía dando vueltas y vueltas a pesar de que supiera que era fútil. ¿Podría llevar a Crowley _lejos_ , a alguna parte, antes del fin? No había lugar en la tierra que pudiera escapar del Armagedón, pero el planeta en sí sobreviviría, aunque sería una miserable cáscara. ¿Podría Aziraphale esconderlos en una cueva profunda y secreta, creando una especie de santuario donde la guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno no los encontrara, donde el Anticristo, en su nuevo gobierno sobre la tierra, nunca miraría?

(¿Y entonces qué? Crowley de todas formas moriría, eventualmente. ¿Qué le sucedería a su alma, si sobreviviera después del final de los tiempos? ¿Querría vivir así, agazapado en la oscuridad, sin ver las estrellas de nuevo?)

—Hey. —Crowley tocó su mano ligeramente. Aziraphale retrocedió con aire de culpabilidad al momento—. ¿Está todo bien?

Aziraphale se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la plaza y a las multitudes de la tarde.

—No me estoy divirtiendo tanto como pensé que lo haría —admitió finalmente.

Crowley resopló suavemente. —Si, ya lo había notado.

—Lo siento, queridísimo...

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos, entonces? —Crowley se volvió a sentar en su silla y levantó su copa de vino sonriendo, pero seriamente—. ¿Y si sólo empacamos y terminamos las vacaciones en otro lugar?

—Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo.

—Está bien. El vino es bueno. Pero la compañía es mejor y puedo llevarla conmigo.

Aziraphale empezó a protestar que ellos no podían, pero se detuvo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué ellos _no_ irían a cualquier parte que quisieran? ¿Por qué no dejar atrás los fantasmas grises y las noches perdidas hace tanto tiempo?

—¿Tienes algún lugar en mente? —preguntó repentinamente.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tú eres el que ha viajado. ¿Venecia? Se supone que Venecia es linda, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Aziraphale sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima—. Lo es, de hecho. Es muy linda.

(Y era un lugar en el que nunca habían estado juntos, a pesar de que una vez, en medio de un carnaval del siglo XVI, nostálgicamente soñaba despierto con encontrarse una figura vestida de negro con una máscara de serpiente, y a quién no era _posible_ esperar que Aziraphale _reconociera_ o evitara hablarle.)

—Vamos, entonces. —Crowley bebió apuradamente el resto del vino, se puso de pie y le tendió su mano—. Regresemos al hotel y hagamos unos arreglos, ¿de acuerdo?

Aziraphale no necesitaba ayuda para levantarse de su asiento, pero tomó la mano de Crowley de todas formas y lo dejó guiarlos a donde fuera que él escogiese.

* * *

_Marzo 2016_

Crowley estaba nervioso, lo suficientemente nervioso para evitar los ojos de Aziraphale y perder el hilo de las conversaciones. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo hiciera que Crowley estuviera tan asustadizo a su alrededor, tanto tiempo que Aziraphale casi había empezado a creer que nunca volvería a suceder. No le gustaba y se preocupaba sin cesar por lo que podría haberlo causado, pero no pudo ver nada cuando trató de recordar las últimas semanas. Crowley no había soñado nada fuera de lo común y no habían hablado de nada que tocara los temas que Aziraphale no se atrevía a discutir.

Trató de descubrirlo sutilmente, pero Crowley o no entendía la pregunta o la esquivaba, Aziraphale no podía decir cuál era la razón. Estaba empezado a pensar que tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas, como preguntarle a Crowley qué estaba pasando, cuando Crowley finalmente encontró el coraje necesario para decirlo (con ayuda de varias copas de vino.)

—Estaba pensando —dijo Crowley, a propósito de nada, en mitad de una conversación sobre la última exhibición en el Tate—, y mira, es solo, quiero decir, sólo _pensando,_ ¿está bien? no estaba...

Pareció enredarse con su propia lengua. Aziraphale trató de no contener la respiración, recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo, que se había acurrucado en un lado del sillón, con ojos resueltos fijos en el techo. Trató no adivinar qué era lo que Crowley había estado _pensando_. ¿Ya había pasado lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que Aziraphale no envejecía? ¿Aziraphale finalmente había dicho algo tan inequívocamente imposible que había empezado a conectar los puntos? ¿Crowley había encontrado, de alguna forma, las últimas órdenes que le había enviado el Cielo, las cuales se había asegurado de esconder lo suficientemente rápido cuando aparecieron en la mesa de la cocina?

Crowley le dio un gran trago al vino y luego miró su copa, sintiéndose traicionado cuando descubrió que la había vaciado. Y no era la primera vez, Aziraphale deseó la conveniencia de chasquear los dedos para rellenarla. Sólo que, justo ahora, no se atrevía a moverse para tomar la botella, en caso de que rompiera el momento e hiciera que Crowley corriera para cubrirse nuevamente.

—Sólo pensé... quizá tu también lo has estado pensando, ¿sabes? Y quizá debería... no es como si tuviera que significar algo, supongo, pero podría ser... sería... me gustaría...

Tropezó con sus palabras nuevamente e hizo un sonido de absoluta frustración.

—Por favor dime que sabes a dónde voy con esto —dijo finalmente, lanzándole una mirada desesperada.

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza, completamente perdido. La boca de Crowley se apretó y se levantó súbitamente para tomar la botella de vino medio vacía. Aziraphale lo observó mientras rellenaba su copa y bebía profundamente de ésta.

—Estaba pensando —pudo decir Crowley, mirando a la alfombra tan intensamente que parecía que estuviera planeando memorizarla—, si has pensado. En absoluto. Sobre. ¿Matrimonio?

Dios, Aziraphale deseaba que tuviera un mejor control de su rostro, que fuera mejor para esconder su impresión, que no fuera tan transparente para Crowley después de todos estos años. Crowley lo miró una vez y se estremeció, saltando de la silla y casi derramando su vino, poniendo distancia ente ellos, fingiendo que, por alguna razón, estaba muy interesado en revisar las plantas en el marco de la ventana.

—Bien, está bien, entonces es un no, está bien, como dije, sólo estaba pensando, no importa realmente...

—Crowley...

—Uh, un segundo, creo que escuché mi teléfono...

Crowley huyó a la cocina. Aziraphale se sentó muy quieto hasta que pudo respirar de nuevo y salir del torbellino que se había apoderado de su mente. Pensó en matrimonio.

Pensó: sería una blasfemia, seguramente, un ángel y un humano –¡que había sido un demonio!– preguntándole a Dios que los uniera por toda la eternidad.

(¿Más blasfemo de lo que ya compartían? ¿Que no Dios lo veía todo, lo sabía todo, lo anticipaba todo?)

Pensó: no sería justo, cuando él no sabe la verdad, cuando haría votos mortales que ni siquiera aplicaban a mí.

(¿Más injusto que vivir con Crowley de la forma en que lo había hecho hasta ahora? ¿Que pretender ser humano y ocultar las vidas pasadas de Crowley?)

Pensó: sería deshonesto prometer toda una vida cuando sé que sólo nos quedan tres años.

(¿Más deshonesto que mentir todos los días, como lo había hecho por omisión, cuando menos? ¿Que ocultar el hecho incontrovertible del Apocalipsis de Crowley?)

Pensó: lo pondría en peligro.

(¿Un peligro mayor del que Crowley ya se encontraba, cuando Gabriel podía aparecer en cualquier momento? ¿Mayor del que enfrentaría cuando los cielos se oscurecieran y los océanos empezaran a hervir?)

Pensó: no puedo.

(¿Por qué?)

Era algo que los humanos hacían. No los demonios. No los ángeles. No funcionaba así para ellos.

(Me pregunto, ¿alguna vez alguien lo había intentado?)

El matrimonio _era_ una cosa humana, en realidad. Oh, ellos debían preguntar a la Todopoderosa para que bendijera su unión, pero tenían cientos de formas de suplicar por el favor divino, ¿quién sabía qué pensaba Dios realmente de cualquier par (o más) de humanos que decidieran unir sus vidas? Algunos de ellos ni siquiera pensaban en Dios. Algunos de ellos simplemente confiaban que, cualquier camino que el futuro les trajera, lo cruzarían tomados de la mano.

(Tan inteligentes, los humanos. Tan inteligentes, tan creativos, tan compasivos, cuando querían serlo. Acercándose los unos a los otros, una y otra vez, incluso si eso los quemaba. Acercándose, aguantando. Por cualquier porción de eternidad que les fue asignada.)

_Me casaría contigo, ¿sabes? Si fuera permitido para hombres como nosotros._

Aziraphale se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Crowley estaba parado al lado de la mesa, bebiendo un vaso de agua, con la sombría determinación de alguien que tenía la intención de consumir mucho más alcohol en un futuro cercano y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mitigar la inevitable resaca. Su teléfono estaba en su bolsillo trasero, donde Aziraphale estaba bastante seguro de que había estado todo este tiempo.

—No dije que no.

Crowley se quedó paralizado, agarrando la copa tan fuerte que Aziraphale podía ver sus nudillos ponerse en blanco.

—Pero no lo habías pensado —murmuró. Se había pasado las manos por el pelo, habían caído algunos cabellos sobre sus hombros—. ¿O sí?

Aziraphale cruzó la habitación, le quitó gentilmente la copa de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Con su otra mano empezó a acomodar el desordenado cabello de Crowley.

—No —admitió—, pero sabes que puedo llegar a ser un poco… lento para seguirte el paso, queridísimo.

Crowley soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo Crowley, jalando a Aziraphale y abrazándolo fuertemente, empezaba a haber alivio en su voz—. Como dije, sólo estaba pensando. No preguntando. Sólo, ya sabes. Empezando una conversación.

Aziraphale se preguntó si eso _no_ lo dejaría sin aliento alguna vez, el escuchar el profundo amor y paciencia, el saber que no importaba cuánto le tomara llegar a cualquier lugar, Crowley siempre lo estaría esperando.

—Crowley.

—¿Sí?

—Pregúntame.

Una rápida inhalación, las manos de Crowley enroscándose en la parte trasera de su camisa.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Sí —susurró Aziraphale. Y luego, algo que no terminaba de ser ni una risa ni un sollozo—. Pero no en una iglesia, creo.

* * *

_Abril 2017_

Crowley tardó un poco en darse cuenta, lo que era entendible, dado que el día de su boda resultó ser un asunto sorprendentemente ajetreado con innumerables pequeños detalles que atender. Lo vio mientras se alejaban un poco de la pequeña recepción en el jardín de la cabaña, frunciendo el ceño al ver las manos de Aziraphale.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Aziraphale levantó su mano izquierda, donde la nueva banda dorada brillaba bajo la luz del sol de la tarde. La expresión de Crowley se suavizó brevemente en algo que podría llamarse positivamente ingenuidad, antes de tomar la mano derecha de Aziraphale y tocar su dedo meñique desnudo.

—Me refiero al otro.

Aziraphale miró al espacio donde su anillo característico había descansado por tanto tiempo. Lo había llevado puesto desde el Principio, desde el primer momento en que llegó a la Tierra. No se lo habían dado como la espada, ni se lo habían asignado como su cuerpo. Nadie le había obligado a usarlo como muestra de su lealtad hacia el Cielo. Lo había escogido por sí mismo, había escogido su peso y su brillo, había escogido marcar su bando, llevarlo como un juramento de lealtad. Nunca se lo había quitado, hasta esta mañana.

—Era… algo que quería dejar atrás —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Crowley, admirándolo, un poco sonrojado, un poco aturdido, un poco locamente enamorado—. Este parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre lo has usado, desde que te conozco. Sabes que puedes usar más de un anillo, ¿cierto?

Bromeando, riendo, con sólo un toque de preocupación, de querer estar seguro de que Aziraphale no estuviera haciendo algún sacrificio innecesario. Aziraphale lo besó, en parte para callarlo, pero sobre todo porque no podía evitarlo.

Más tarde, después de la puesta de sol (pero la noche permaneció milagrosamente cálida y placentera, para el temperamental abril), hubo un baile en el que Aziraphale participó por el tiempo estrictamente necesario y luego huyó a toda velocidad. Crowley no había tenido tanta dignidad y había sido el responsable de la lista de reproducción, por lo que Aziraphale se resignó a sentarse en silencio, solo, por primera vez en el día. No le importaba. Era una noche hermosa y la gente ahí era amable, estaba feliz por ellos y, por un momento, casi podía pretender que él era verdaderamente humano y que le esperaban muchas décadas para disfrutar por delante.

Sintió un movimiento en su codo y una mata de rizos apareció sobre la parte superior de la mesa cuando Adam Young trepó al asiento junto a él.

—Ya ha pasado tu hora de dormir, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aziraphale, sonriendo.

—Un regalo especial —respondió Adam con una sonrisa. Entonces su rostro se puso serio—. ¿Por qué estás triste?

Aziraphale se atragantó con nada, mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente.

—No estoy triste. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Siempre estás triste —dijo Adam sin rodeos—. Incluso cuando estás feliz, una pequeña parte de ti está triste. Pensé que tal vez hoy sería diferente, pero no es así.

Aziraphale contuvo su respiración, mirando a Adam por un largo tiempo. Ocho años, con esa gracia de un potrillo que venía de pasar el tiempo corriendo por los bosques y los campos y con esa inteligencia feroz que lo impulsaba a leer, imaginar y cuestionar.

—No es algo que pueda explicar —dijo Aziraphale finalmente—. Si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría, pero ya que no puedo…

Buscó con la mirada a Crowley, encontrándolo en medio de lo que parecía ser una danza en grupo que involucraba muchos brazos agitados y caderas meneando. Sonrió sin poder detenerse, sintiendo simultáneamente el tirón de la tristeza en su pecho. Adam era demasiado perceptivo para un niño de su edad.

En un impulso, espetó: —Adam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Adam se encogió de hombros. —Claro.

—¿ _Él_ es feliz?

Miró nuevamente a Crowley, encontrándolo mirando de vuelta. Sus ojos se entrecruzaron desde el otro lado del jardín y Crowley sonrió como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo excepto ellos dos.

—Sí —dijo Adam—. Lo es.

—Entonces es suficiente —respondió Aziraphale, mientras Crowley empezaba a caminar hacia él—. Eso es suficiente para mí.

* * *

_Septiembre 2018_

Sólo fue un accidente menor. Pudo ser mucho peor. Aziraphale sabía exactamente cuan peor, porque había sido él quien había arreglado las cosas para que no fuera así y no creía que su corazón hubiera vuelto a su ritmo normal en todas las horas que le siguieron.

—Estoy bien —dijo Crowley por enésima vez.

Realmente lo estaba. Nada roto, sólo algunos raspones y moretones, una muñeca torcida. Si hubiera caído de la bicicleta de cualquier otra forma, si el imprudente _imbécil_ del Prius no se hubiera desviado lo suficiente después de golpearlo, si la Van que venía en la otra dirección hubiera tenido frenos ligeramente deficientes o si su conductor hubiera tenido peores reflejos…

Si hubiera pasado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera exactamente enfrente de la librería, mientras Aziraphale miraba por la ventana…

—Aziraphale —suspiró Crowley,y se levantó de su silla con una mueca de dolor—. Se supone que debes verter agua en eso.

Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que estaba, de hecho, mirando fijamente a la perfecta bolsa de té seca dentro de su taza. No se dio cuenta cuando la tetera había hervido, pero ya no estaba humeando.

—Perdón, yo...

Crowley lo abrazo por detrás, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Aziraphale.

—Creo que es un buen momento para deshacerme de la bicicleta —dijo Crowley gentilmente—. ¿Está bien?

Aziraphale cerró sus ojos y asintió. Crowley apenas usaba la motocicleta, prefería el Bentley, que ahora era suyo en todo excepto en nombre. Incluso había hecho el gran y costoso esfuerzo de tener un reproductor de música instalado sin dañar el clásico tablero. Crowley podía hacer algo ingenioso con su teléfono que lo hacía tocar lo que quisieran con sólo apretar un botón. Había hecho listas de reproducción especiales para Aziraphale y el hecho de que todas estuvieran tituladas con cosas como “Música Vieja”, “Música Realmente Vieja” y “Música Tan Vieja Que No Está En iTunes Y Tuve Que Descargar Especialmente”, sólo lo hacía sonreír.

Crowley ya casi no usaba la bicicleta, pero había ido a un encargo rápido, queriendo evitar la molestia de tener que buscar un lugar para estacionarse…

Podría haber terminado tan rápido.

Aziraphale no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Crowley le dijo que no lo hiciera, volteándolo en el lugar y abrazándolo fuertemente, acariciando su espalda como si Aziraphale fuera el herido.

—Está bien. Estoy bien. Y si veo a ese idiota con la placa personalizada viniendo por nuestra calle de nuevo...

—Oh, no te preocupes, ya está pensando mejor sus acciones —murmuró Aziraphale con una certeza viciosa—. Estoy seguro de que nunca volverá a conducir por encima del límite de velocidad de nuevo. _Y_ empezará a hacer campaña por mejores medidas de seguridad vial.

Crowley soltó una carcajada contra el cabello de Aziraphale. Él también estaba conmocionado, pero lo había dejado a un lado, como lo hacían los humanos, ese momento de intimidad con la Muerte, ese frío susurro en la nuca. Aziraphale deseaba poder hacer eso. Deseaba que pudiera dejar de imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido –de cualquier otra forma–, o si no hubiera estado prestando atención...

Se estremeció. Los brazos de Crowley se apretaron a su alrededor.

—Me alegra que no hayas perdido la fe en la mejor naturaleza de las personas —dijo Crowley—. Personalmente, tiendo a creer que gente como esa no cambia.

No lo hacían, desafortunadamente, pero sí que lo hacían cuando se encontraban soñando con la ira de los ángeles y el juicio de Dios por las próximas semanas. Quizá era mezquino. Quizá era comportamiento poco angélico. ¿Pero quién lo sabía? Tal vez Aziraphale estaba salvando al hombre de toda una vida de pequeños y sucios pecados egoístas y pasos inconscientes hacia la condenación.

Excepto que no sería toda una vida, ¿no es así? Apenas faltaba un año ahora. ¿Qué hubiera importado si Crowley hubiera muerto allá afuera hoy? No era como si les quedara suficiente tiempo.

Sí importaba. Aziraphale descubrió que las lágrimas eran demasiado intensas para contenerlas y se encontró casi sollozando en el hombro de Crowley.

—Oye. —Crowley sonaba preocupado ahora, quizá un poco alarmado—. Vamos. Está bien. Aziraphale. No sucedió. No puedes preocuparte sobre cosas que no sucedieron.

No podía explicarlo, por supuesto. No podía explicar que no eran las cosas que _no_ sucedieron las que lo estaban destrozando mientras se encontraban ahí, de pie en la tranquilidad de su propia cocina, sosteniéndose el uno al otro como lo habían hecho ya tantas veces. No podía explicar que era la certeza de lo que _sucedería_ , la fecha límite aproximándose inexorablemente y la agonía de esperar impotente por ello como un ciervo mirando a las luces frontales de un auto.

Tenía que haber algo. Algo que no haya pensado. Algo más que podía _intentar._

Luchó por calmar su respiración, deseando que sus lágrimas se fueran.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero sí, creo que deberías deshacerte de la bicicleta.

Crowley se rio un poco tembloroso y le besó la sien.

—No volveré a quejarme por el estacionamiento de nuevo.

* * *

_Agosto 2019_

No era suficiente. Nunca podría ser suficiente. Simplemente no había suficiente _tiempo_. Por meses, Aziraphale había esperado a que Crowley estuviera dormido para arrastrarse escaleras abajo, a la librería, sacando sus apuntes secretos y libros privados, pasando horas estudiándolos detenidamente, buscando alguna pista que se le hubiera escapado, algún rastro de la razón detrás de las vidas humanas de Crowley.

Estudió el Apocalipsis, releyó Revelaciones, buscó entre profecías. Usó el internet ahora que Crowley se lo había mostrado, pero la mayoría de lo que encontró era basura, humanos contando historias para otros humanos, ficción y hechos dudosos que no podían ser comprobados. Pidió más textos y se quedaba levantado hasta tarde examinándolos, apresurándose a esconderlos cuando vislumbraba el amanecer escalando a través de las cortinas.

No era suficiente.

Pero tenía que haber algo. Tenía que haber _algo_. ¿Cómo Dios podía hacer esto, terminar un mundo tan lleno de vida y potencial, destruir tantas vidas, tantos amores? ¿Y qué hay de los niños? ¿Y las ballenas? ¿Y qué pasa con Crowley, quien había sido arrancado tan violentamente de lo que debía ser (no una, sino dos veces; ¿por qué se había permitido que Cayera?), metido en un acertijo que Aziraphale no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para resolver?

Rezar, para un ángel, era un tipo diferente de asunto de lo que era para un humano. No había la duda de que uno estaba hablando directamente con Dios; había una cadena de comandos, un orden jerárquico. Cuando Aziraphale rezaba, se arrodillaba en un círculo y encendía velas; era el equivalente de marcar un número y esperar a que alguien tomara su llamada.

O lo había sido, hasta ahora. Ahora se encontraba rezando de una forma que nunca había hecho antes, de una forma que era demasiado humana. Algunas veces silenciosa, algunas veces gritando. Algunas veces enojado, algunas veces implorando, algunas veces sollozando.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Sabía a lo que ese tipo de preguntas podía llevar. Ya no le importaba. Caer no podía ser peor que perder a Crowley, que perder todo. Y su Caer era el castigo por demandar alguna compasión, alguna _responsabilidad_ … tal vez Lucifer había tenido el derecho todo este tiempo.

(No Cayó, por lo que podía ver. Estaba casi decepcionado. Casi enojado. Pero, más que nada, tenía miedo, un terror profundo y terrible que crecía con cada hora que pasaba.)

Lo dejó demasiado tarde, una mañana cuando se avecinaba el fin de los tiempos; tuvo que apresurarse a esconder los libros y colocar el estante giratorio en su lugar cuando escuchó a Crowley moverse escaleras arriba. Se apresuró a entrar en la cocina y tratar de hacerlo pasar como un deseo matutino de encontrar un libro particular, pero Crowley sostuvo sus manos, deteniendo sus ansiosas explicaciones.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —dijo Crowley, buscando los ojos de Aziraphale, acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de las manos de Aziraphale—. Me dirías si algo anda mal, ¿verdad?

—Nada anda mal —respondió Aziraphale, y la mentira se atoró en su garganta como si quisiera ahogarlo. Cada momento ahora era de angustia y terror, en espera de que la guillotina cayera—. Sólo…

Crowley lo miró como si no le creyera, pero lo tomo en sus brazos igualmente, sosteniéndolo cerca por más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría pretender que era sólo un abrazo matutino.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —dijo Aziraphale, tomando una decisión a toda prisa—. Estaré fuera toda la mañana, creo.

—¿En domingo? —Ellos siempre pasaban juntos los domingos—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, no hoy.

—Está bien. —Crowley besó su mejilla, la comisura de sus labios y presionó sus labios contra los de él sólo por un momento—. Te veo en el almuerzo, entonces.

Aziraphale huyó tan rápido como pudo sin preocupar más a Crowley. Tomó el camino hacia la mansión Dowling, alterando la realidad a su alrededor para que pudiera pasar la seguridad humana y al demonio guardaespaldas, buscando al niño que destruiría el mundo en menos de una semana.

Warlock Dowling tendría once años en tres días y parecía pegado a su celular, jugando algún tipo de juego que parpadeaba y saltaba en sus manos. Había un mal humor en su rostro que provenía del salirse con la suya con demasiada frecuencia y el lento comienzo de la comprensión de que el mundo era mucho más complicado de lo que le habían hecho creer. Los juguetes que había amado tanto se habían ido – ¿o se los habían quitado? –, y su habitación estaba llena de libros sin usar y complicados kits de construcción que ya habían perdido muchas pequeñas pero importantes piezas desde que fueron abiertos. Querían que tuviera una clase específica de inteligencia, que usara su cerebro de una manera particular. Él sólo quería hacer algunos amigos que lo quisieran y no a al dinero de su padre.

_Por favor no lo hagas,_ Aziraphale había venido para decirle. _Seguramente sabes quien eres en estos momentos. Seguramente puedes sentir que se aproxima. Por favor no lo hagas, no lo destruyas todo. ¿No quieres saber qué pasará después?_

Pero Warlock miraba su teléfono con el ceño fruncido y en su mente estaba la turbulencia y la rebelión de un preadolescente que se sentía traicionado por las personas en las que había confiado pero que aún no había expresado el sentimiento con palabras, por lo que se había perdido en la apatía. ¿Saber lo que pasará después? ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente interesante como para molestarse?

Aziraphale se fue sin revelarse, tan afligido que apenas podía caminar, tan aterrorizado que apenas podía respirar. No había nada particularmente infernal en Warlock Dowling pero, en cierto modo, eso lo empeoraba: era humano, al menos en su propia mente, con todos los defectos y fallas de la humanidad, con todos los impulsos rencorosos y desesperados deseos. ¿Había gracia en él? Quizá, pero Aziraphale ya no tenía fe en que pudiera contrarrestar el peso del mundo que había girado durante seis mil años con todos los hijos de Eva sobre su espalda.

Sus pesados pies lo llevaron de vuelta a casa sin que lo pidiera. Abrió la puerta y entró, anhelando olvidar, sabiendo que no podría escapar de sus propios pensamientos esta vez.

Se congeló.

El librero giratorio que conformaba la puerta hacia su cuarto secreto estaba completamente abierto, algunos de sus libros de profecía habían caído al suelo. La razón era bastante clara: Crowley estaba situado en el centro del espacio, dando la espalda a Aziraphale, mirando a lo que estaba dentro.

Un zumbido terrible llenó los oídos de Aziraphale, un frío y un calor atravesándolo y entrelazándose dentro de él, una sensación de estar cayendo.

—Crowley...

Crowley se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Estaba pálido como una tiza y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, había algo parecido al horror en la curva de sus hombros, algo como miedo en la forma en que miraba a Aziraphale.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —se atragantó, agitando una mano para señalar la habitación detrás de él—. Aziraphale, ¿qué demonios es todo esto?

Podía borrarle la memoria, pensó Aziraphale distante, podía acercarse y tocar la cabeza de Crowley y llevarse todo lo que había visto detrás de esa puerta secreta. Podía llevarlo escaleras arriba y pretender que nada había pasado y desaparecer esa salvaje incredulidad en los ojos de Crowley.

Podía… podía…

Podía hacer nada, al final. Podía hacer nada. Nunca había podido hacer nada. Había seguido el mismo viejo camino a la ruina, se había rendido ante la egoísta necesidad, había luchado como una mosca dentro de un frasco, como un ángel que se atrevió a cuestionar. Se había terminado, de una forma u otra. Había perdido todo, ya sea en este momento o dentro de una semana. Había perdido a Crowley, como lo había perdido ya tantas veces, como había sabido todo el tiempo que lo volvería a perder. Había perdido todo. _Todo_.

El mundo se había vuelto oscuro, el zumbido en sus oídos ahora era un rugido, el final de los tiempos llegando antes de tiempo...

—Aziraphale. —Las manos de Crowley en sus hombros, luego en su espalda. Su voz tensa con confusión y preguntas, pero sus manos eran gentiles, acercando a Aziraphale hacia él—. Respira, corazón, está bien, todo estará bien...

Usaba palabras cariñosas como esas muy raramente, mientras que Aziraphale las esparcía libremente (querido, mi amor). ¿Por qué Crowley era quien lo estaba _consolando_? ¿Por qué Crowley aún estaba ahí, aún estaba sosteniéndolo fuertemente cuando los fragmentos de mentiras y traición estaban cayendo alrededor de ellos?

En ausencia de cualquier respuesta, hizo lo que Crowley decía: respiró. Respiró su aroma. Sintió la tensión palpitando a través de él como un cable, pero también sintió esa paciencia, esa infinita disposición a esperar, esa fuente de amor y confianza.

—Lo siento —susurró Aziraphale, escuchando su propia voz quebrándose. Por encima del hombro de Crowley miró los secretos expuestos a la luz del día—. Yo...

—Sólo dime —respondió Crowley, tembloroso y desesperado—. Por favor. Dime qué está pasando. Por qué tienes... _cómo_ es que tienes todo, todo esto... qué significa...

Aziraphale lo sostuvo fuertemente por un momento y luego lo apartó con gentileza. Con solo pensarlo, cerró con llave la puerta de la librería y bajo las persianas. Luego inhaló hondo y desplegó sus alas. Brillaban en la tenue luz, forjadas por la divinidad, tan cargadas con la verdad de lo que él era que no se necesitaban palabras para explicarlo.

Crowley dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionados, mirando con la boca abierta. Aziraphale intentó no retroceder ante su conmoción, quedándose quieto y en silencio, dejó que observara, que entendiera. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de soportar ver miedo o aturdimiento en el rostro de Crowley, de reverente asombro tomando el lugar de la familiaridad y el afecto.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿Se... se supone que sean así?

Aziraphale parpadeó, levantando la mirada de todas formas. Crowley miraba sus alas con el más leve indicio de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Enmarañadas? Las plumas están todas...

El mundo se ladeó bajo Aziraphale y se realineó con una sacudida y un sobresalto.

_—¿Enmarañadas?_ —repitió, su voz alzándose en un chillido—. ¿Te estoy enseñando mis _alas_ y _eso_ es lo primero que dices?

Crowley se encogió de hombros impotentemente, con los ojos todavía vagando por encima de los hombros de Aziraphale, con la más leve y mínima curva de diversión en la comisura de sus labios.

—No lo sé, ¿las cepillas o algo así? ¿Existe algo como un cepillo de alas? Sólo pensé -y no es como que piense en ángeles regularmente, ¿sabes?- pero hubiera pensado que serían algo así como elegantes y brillantes...

—Sólo porque _algunos_ no pasamos horas _acicalándonos..._

Los ojos de Crowley se clavaron en los suyos. La curva de sus labios se transformó en una sonrisa. Empezó a reírse. Y Aziraphale sintió como si _él_ hubiera visto la verdad del universo revelada, como si hubiera sido Crowley quien finalmente revelara su verdadera naturaleza. Hizo un ruido ahogado y dio un paso hacia adelante. Crowley lo atrapó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, Aziraphale se estremeció debajo, sin tratar de contener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Bien —dijo Crowley, juntando sus frentes—. Tengo preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

Aziraphale rio con voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que las tienes —murmuró—. Siempre las tienes. No estoy seguro de tener respuestas. Pero haré lo que pueda.

* * *

_En todas sus brisas llevadas_

_La Tierra no produce aromas como aquellos;_

_Pero él, quien no se atreve a tomar la espina_

_Nunca debería desear la rosa._

_—_ El Camino Angosto (The Narrow Way), Anne Bronte.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de Traducción**
> 
> Los nombres en español de los villancicos que aparecen en este capítulo son (en el orden que aparecen):
> 
>   * Allá en el pesebre.
>   * Mientras los pastores vigilaban su rebaño de noche.
>   * Navidad, Navidad (aunque también se conoce por su nombre original “Jingle Bells”)
>   * Ding Dong vamos a cantar.
> 

> 
> 1 _Acaparadores._ El nombre que le pusieron a la serie en español es “Obsesivos Compulsivos”
> 
> 2 _Los Famosos Cinco._ Saga de libros que en español se llama únicamente “Los Cinco”
> 
> 3 _Ahora, a eso es a lo que llamo música._ Serie de álbumes musicales que compilan las canciones más exitosas a través del tiempo.
> 
> 4 _Haría cualquier cosa por amor, oh, haría cualquier cosa por amor, pero no haré eso._ Canción de Meat Loaf - I’d Do anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That)
> 
> 5 _Un ruiseñor cantó en Berkeley Square._ Famosa canción inglesa escrita en 1939 (y que también es interpretada por Tori Amos al final de la serie)
> 
> 6 El señor Young utiliza _boys_ (niños, chicos), y luego corrige a _children_ , que es género neutro para niños y niñas. En sus siguientes diálogos sigue utilizándolo, pero decidí no hacer la distinción a cada momento para no sonar repetitivo.
> 
> 7 Broma en la que los niños cambian _watched their flocks_ (vigilaban a su rebaño), por _washed their socks_ (lavaban sus calcetines)


End file.
